Lets Find Love: the real story
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: What really happened when Tsuruoka took Yugi's love tester. Based around the chapter in the manga series 'Lets find love'. AM X ? and YM X ?


**Hey, I was reading the fifth yu-gi-oh graphic novel when this stuck me and refused to let go. I hope you like it…**

**Summary: What REALLY happened when the guidance councilor, Tsuruoka took Yugi's love tester.**

**Warning: This is similar to the chapter in book five of the graphic novels called 'Let's find love' and so if you haven't read it this may be hard to follow**

**Pairing: Anzu X ?, Yugi X ?**

**Disclaimer: this is my first real disclaimer, I do not own Yu-gi-oh and it would not be half as good if I did.**

_So far on yu-gi-oh…_

"_The rules are simple! I'll hide the game somewhere in this school! If you can find it in one hour, you win. You get your keychain game back!" Tsuruoka threatened "on the other hand if you don't find it… the three of you will be expelled!"_

**Anzu POV**

Anzu blushed as she watched Yami wrack his mind for the whereabouts of the spare love tester she had given him. Suddenly she had an idea maybe her love tester will go off this time if he is holding it and hopefully prove that they were meant to be together once and for all.

"Ah…um…Yugi," She said desperately trying to fight off a blush that was covering her face. "I-I thought… maybe… I don't know… my game might be helpful…or maybe not." She wanted to kick herself, she was always so confident in front of everyone and to act like this in front of a guy was degrading. She felt her blush increase as he took the game and gave her a small smirk.

"Anzu! This is just what I need!" he replied thankfully and she felt herself flush with happiness at being of use to him. She watched as he ran down in the direction of the staff room before she quickly followed. As she entered the room she noticed Joey and Honda had also come in and were watching as Yami confronted Tsuruoka.

"**You CAN'T come in here! This is a teacher's lounge! Students aren't allowed! Do your little treasure hunt outside**!" Tsuruoka screamed at them.

"You just confirmed my suspicions! The pocket game is **in this room**!" Yami said in a tone that challenged someone to dare try gainsaying his words.

"Wha… you're wrong! The pocket game is hidden somewhere you can't reach! It's not in here" Tsuruoka stuttered.

"Somewhere you can't reach… in other words, somewhere we can't touch. I thought hard! Where would I hide it if I were you! First, I would use the **privileges** of a teacher! Students can't raise a hand to a teacher… they can't even **touch** a teacher! **In other words, the safest place is on your own body!**" Yami announced and Anzu was amazed at his logic.

"Gg…gg… get this straight! I'm a teacher, like a **god** to you! You wouldn't **dare** touch me with your **filthy** hands… **I'd expel you!** **Ha Ha Ha Ha**! Now what? You can't prove without touching me!" Tsuruoka laughed victoriously. Anzu saw Yami lift up her love tester and she felt herself blush furiously. She squeezed her eyes shut not being able to watch. _'Please… let the bell ring… let me here the sound that our thought are as one.' _

"Bleep… Bleep… Bleep… Bleep…" Anzu opened her eyes praying that, that it was what she hoped it was.

"'ey, what's that sound?" Joey asked but it wasn't needed since they all knew what it was. "The sounds coming from his **head**!"

"That's gotta be the pocket game!" Honda replied victoriously.

"Get him Honda!" Joey said as the launched themselves at the teacher. "With this much proof you can't say we can't touch you!"

"**WHY YOU**!" Tsuruoka screamed at them.

"Huh? He hid the game pocket in his wig!" Joey said sounding amazed.

"**PLEASE** don't tell anyone my secret!" Tsuruoka begged before leaving.

"Looks like we won Yugi!" Joey said before they too left and Yami turned to her with the two love testers.

"Thank you… Anzu!" Yami said as he handed one to her.

"So I guess that means that we're a perfect match," she stated blushing. She felt a pang in her chest as his expression rapidly turned from a thankful one to stunned one.

"Bleep… Bleep… Bleep..." Yami carefully held out the beeping object and Anzu looked down at his love tester nervously…

…_Battery low…_ she almost cried as she looked at it. So it hadn't been a perfect match after all but his battery going flat. She jumped as suddenly the real Yugi materialized beside Yami and Yami looked down at him in concern.

"Abiou, I thought we agreed not to waste our energy by doing trying to form a separate body." Yami said sounding annoyed but his face betrayed how worried he was about his other half.

"I know but we have to explain ourselves to Anzu," Yugi argued and she saw Yami lean down and whisper something that made Yugi roll his eyes and smile.

"Anzu may I use you love tester?" Yami asked and Anzu handed it to him numbly. Yami nodded at her and started changing her details to his.

"Yugi… what is going on? How come you are both here?" Anzu asked as she watched Yami out of the corner of her eye.

"Well apparently as Yami became stronger he started being able to form a body for short periods of time and he taught me how to too." Yugi replied, his gaze was also on Yami but he wasn't as discreet about it as she was.

"I'm done Yugi," Yami said before turning to her. "You know how I am Yugi's dark just as he is my light?" Anzu nodded wondering where this was going when she saw them glance at each other and nod before they pressed the button on the lover tester.

"Bing…Bing… Bing… Bing…" Anzu's mind froze and sped up at the same time. This **COULD NOT **be happening!

"I'm sorry Anzu, I should have told you earlier but he makes me so happy and complete. Please don't hate me," Yugi said with such nervousness that made her feel guilty for even thinking about be mad at him.

"Of course I don't hate you." Anzu said her voice shaking from restraining he tears threatening to break free.

"Thank you for understanding Anzu, you are a true friend." Yami replied, Anzu's heart breaking with each word. "Koi it is time for me to go," He continued as he turned to Yugi before bending down and kissing him sweetly on the lips. Anzu turned her head away to hide the tears now spilling down her face and didn't turn back around until they were both gone. '_Goodbye my love…'_

**So how was it? If you like it please tell me, it will make my day. If you didn't tell me why so I can work on it. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
